


You Make a Fool of My Heart

by Hale_12 (haley_pimley)



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley_pimley/pseuds/Hale_12
Summary: “ I like you, Jack. And not just as a friend. I like the way you smile and the way your eyes sparkle. I want to be with you, Jack. I’ve liked you since seventh grade,” I tell him. He continues to stare. His eyes are misty but there is something else there, anger.OrAlex tells Jack that he likes him and it doesn't go the way Alex thought it would.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 6





	You Make a Fool of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it!! I own none of these characters. 
> 
> Title from All Time Low's song, Dark Side of Your Room.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Brief depiction of violence (hitting).

I stared at the ceiling. The memories come flooding back. I touch my face and realize my eyes have finally dried. I roll over and the clock reads 3:00 am.  
“I’m not getting any sleep tonight,” I think. I started to relive the last twelve hours. 

12 hours earlier

The bell pierces the looming silence in the classroom. I rushed out and ran to Jack's car. Today was going to be the day I told him. When I made it to the car he was already ready to leave.  
“ Hey,”  
“ Hey,” I respond while closing the door.  
“ You want to stop somewhere to eat?” Jack asked. I was too wrapped up in my head to answer him, though.  
“ Alex”  
“ W...what,” I stuttered, being drawn from my thoughts.  
“ Are you okay?” Asked Jack.  
“ Fine”  
“ Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?” Jack asked again.  
“ Sure,” I replied. 

As Jack drove he kept asking if I was okay. I kept saying I was fine, even though I had bitten my nails till they were red and about to bleed. Jack has been my best friend since middle school. We have become inseparable. Freshman year I realized I liked him more than just a friend. For two years I have hidden my feelings for him with meaningless girlfriends. But, I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to tell him how I felt.  
Jack pulled into the parking lot of Taco Fiesta. We head in and grab our favourite booth in the back. Once we’re both situated with cokes and tacos Jack starts talking.  
“Are you sure you are okay? You’re acting weird.”  
“ I’m fine, Jack,” I state.  
I ask Jack about his new guitar to distract him. While we eat I hear all about the music he’s learning and the gigs his band has played. Eventually, we are driving back home. He stops at my house and walks me to the door. He has always done so even in middle school. He has always made a point to walk me to the door. It’s my favourite part of hanging out with him. We stand at my door. Jack says bye and starts walking back to his car.  
“ Wait,” I exclaim.  
“ Can we talk?” I ask nervously.  
“ Sure.” I lead Jack to my old swing set. We each take a seat and Jack stares at me questioningly.  
“ I need to tell you something.”  
“ Can you promise not to get mad?” I ask. Jack nods and continues to stare at me.  
“ I like you, Jack. And not just as a friend. I like the way you smile and the way your eyes sparkle. I want to be with you, Jack. I’ve liked you since seventh grade,” I tell him. He continues to stare. His eyes are misty but there is something else there, anger.  
“ Please, Jack. Say something,” I plead. Jack just shakes his head and starts to walk to his car. I grabbed his wrist  
“ Wait,” I say. Before I could do anything I felt Jack’s hand connect with my face. I feel my grip loosen and watch him drive away. All I could feel was burning. I don’t know if it is the tears I’m holding back or the handprint on my face. I ran inside to the freezer. I grab an ice pack and jog up to my room. I sit on the edge of my bed and let the tears escape. I find my way to the bathroom. I look like a mess. My face is tear-stained and my cheek is red and throbbing. I stumble to my bed and lie down. I just lie there thinking about how I just ruined my only friendship. I determined I wasn’t getting any sleep so I started to work on homework. 

All of a sudden I hear something hit my window. I turned around to see another rock hit my window. I look down to find Jack standing in my yard. I put on some shoes and tiptoed out the door.  
“ What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“ Alex, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too,” Jack said. I just stared at him.  
“ I don’t want to hear it. You made your point clear,” I said and I started to walk away.  
“ Alex I’m sorry! Please listen to me!” Exclaimed Jack. I turn around and stare at him. Tears were falling from his eyes.  
“ Alex, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you. I was scared and overwhelmed. I like you too. I always have. I didn’t want to have to accept my feelings. I didn’t want to lose you. I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or see me again. I just needed to tell you,” Jack said and started for his car. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to my chest. It took him a moment, but he hugged back.  
“ You can never lose me,” I whispered. He pulled back from the hug and brushed his hand across my cheek where the handprint was fading.  
“ I’m sorry,” He whispered.  
“ I know. It’s okay,” I said.  
“ Can I kiss you,” He asked quietly. I nodded. He grabbed my face and brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. This is everything I ever wanted. When we pulled away I noticed he was shivering.  
“ Do you want to come in?” I asked him. He nodded. I led him inside and upstairs to my room. All of a sudden his lips were on mine again. I kissed back and we sat on the edge of my bed.  
“ Is this okay?” Jack asked. I nod and kiss him back. I feel his tongue brushing my lower lip. I parted my lips and let him enter. He deepens the kiss and I let out a quiet sigh. I pull away and say,  
“ As much as I’m loving this. We have school tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep.”  
“ Okay,” Jack said. He laid down and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and said, “ Goodnight, Alex,”  
“ Goodnight, Jack,” I whispered. I hear Jack snore quietly. I smiled to myself. This is everything I wanted. I roll over and kiss Jack’s forehead.  
“ I love you,” I whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave comments, Please! I am open to criticism.


End file.
